Hellfire in Ooo
by Chris The hellfire demon
Summary: ice king unfroze a man that was froze in an icy wall and the man may have connections with Princess Bubblegum will he be friend or foe Plz review


some names in this fanfic may be shortened or usedifferent names but sill are the same character ice king(ik,Simon)  
princess bubblegum(pb,bonibel,Bonnie macreline(Marcy

this id my first fanfic and i hope you enjoy

chapter 1 the awakening part 1

ice kingdom

Ik was in his castle walking around the lower levels and then he saw some thing in the icy wall something humanoid shaped what is that said ice king he made saw blades made out of ice and he started cutting the ice and he saw 10 ft into the ice and ice king saw a human dressed in a black trench coat long jacked (the same as hei from darker than black) clue jeans,red airsoft tactical gloves hard knuckle army,  
army boots,red shirt and on his back was a black katana and is air color is dark brown and the same for his eyes so ice king free the man out of his ice prison which who knows how long he has been frozen in their and then the man woke up and punched ice king square in the face and saying you mother fucker you froze me and where is Bonnie and what did you do to her and the ice king was stunned because he didn't remember freezing anyone into his castle and then ice king asked do you mean princess bubblegum and then the man said so you didn't' just kill Bonnie with a im gonna kill you in his dead eyes which gave ik cold chills run down ik spine and the man asked where is Bonnie and ik replied th-th-th and the man said spit it out spill you with the man pointing his sword at ice king and ik said the candy kingdom with a scared tone and the man said which way and ice king replied with a scared-tone south west and the man sain thanks and the man sheathed his sword and ice king yelled wait and the man looked back and the ice king said what is your name and the man said Chris Hellfire and then Chris jumped though the window sliding down the ice castle and then iik went to his phone in the nearby room and called Finn and Jake telling them a man named Chris Hellfire is mean and dangerous and might be going after PB and then Finn said thanks ice king call Marcy and tell her to head the PB's and ik said on it

Chris Pov

meanwhile Chris sneaked in to the candy kingdom and went into the lower floors of the palace which where less known to the guards and staff of the palace where Chris found an old room which was easily centuries old and he said old sweet home and what he saw was a bed but there was something under the beds covers or someone and that some was was Bonnie or more well known as Princess bubblegum of the candy kingdom and Chris was having an evil smile and yelled what are you doing in my bed which gave PB almost a heart attack and she fell off the bed and when she got up she said who in globs name but she stooped in mid sentence and saw Chris and her eyes stared to water and she said it can't be and she hugged him and said dad what happened to you i was so worried that you died and Chris said softly some blue guy with white hair froze me in ice and the same guy unfroze me but he was old and didn't remember freezing me into the ice and don't worry im not going anywhere and then they stopped hugging and bubblegum said im seriously gonna have a talk with the ice king.

candy kingdom outside of the palace

meanwhile at the entrance of the candy palace Marceline was already their and then Finn and Jake arrived with ice king and he had a black eye Marceline looked over and saw ik and when she was him saw his black eye she rushed over and said Simon what happened to you ad ik said Chris hell fire punched me and right after i unfroze him in a ice wall in castle what a jerk and then Marceline said when and if i see him ill kick his but ok Simon and ik said yeah kick that jerks butt and then they saw peppermint butler and they asked where pb is because a guy called Chris hellfire is after her and he said she is probably on the lowest floors of the castle and they all looked stunned because they didn't know the castle had lower floors and peppermint butler said that's because it's part of the oldest parts of the castle and almost no one goes down their except the princess she does down their at least once a month if she can and im not sure why it must be important to her for some reason now Finn,Jake,ice king and Marceline why not i show you the way to the old parts of the castle where the princess probably is the all said yeah lets hurry and Finn was thinking (why is the old parts of the castle is so important to pb and why is that Chris hellfire dude after pb)  
this way peppermint butler said we will have to take this elevator to get down to the old parts of the castle and they went down to the very bottom.

inside of the castle

they where walking asking why the oldest parts where so important to pb and peppermint butler said he doesn't really know and all he knows that it was made a very very long time ago then they saw an elevator and peppermint butler said that using this elevator is the only way to get to the old parts of the castle where the princess probably and the got in and they saw the floors there where over 100 and then peppermint butler said that there where stairs to get to the lower floors but they all where all booby trapped with all kinds of deadly stuff like flamethrowers in the walls and ceilings and that there where acids traps, spike pi falls and that sort of thing on the lower floors and each floor you went down the more dangerous it would become and they where al glad that they took the elevator instead of the stairs and then peppermint butler said we will reach the bottom where the princess is mostly likely at as he said with a smile.

lower floors/old parts of the castle

when the elevator got to the very bottom and they walked out of the elevator to see dust and cobwebs everywhere and peppermint butler said this way guys and they followed and they got to a door that said keep out and Finn asked why it said keep out and peppermint butler replied it says keep out because it's old and very special to the princess now then any more questions he said with a smile and they all said where good now then lets go see if the princess is in the room they opened the door to see Chris hellfire and Finn asked ik if that was hell fire and ik said yes that's the jerk who punched me in the face and gave me this black eye while pointing to it then Finn was worried if this Chris hellfire was going to hurt pb and so he attacked hellfire and so hellfire saw him coming and unsheathe his sword and swung the back of his sword at Finns neck and knocked him out while hellfire getting a cut on his left cheek and it started to bleed Jake,ik,Marcy,peppermint butler and pb yell Finn wondering if he was killed by hellfire pb yelled what the glob guys don't attack my dad all of their jaws dropped at the word dad because they didn't know pb had a dad and they all where asking how id that possible and he looks like a human in his early 20's and then pb said that Chris hellfire wasn't her biological father but her adoptive father and how he found her and Neddy(which is pb brother and is also a candy dragon) when they where very young and he was like a caring dad and she thought of him as a father and then Marcy said OK but that doesn't explain why he hit Simon and game him a black eye and pb said Marcy let me explain and then she explained it to them and then and then they took Finn to the medical center so Finn could be looked at.

20 minuets later Finn was lying in a bed in the medical center in the castle unconscious and then he woke up saying that he had a dram that pb had a dangerous dad but then he saw Chris hellfire and then Finn jumped toward Chris and was going to punch Chris in the face but Chris moved his head out of the way so he wouldn't get founded but Finn kept on attacking with punches but Chris kept on dodging and then pb yelled saying Finn stop he's my dad don't be rude and Finn was stunned and then Finn noticed that his neck was sour and kind of hurt and then he took of his hat and saw a bruise on it and Chris said sorry about that but you tried to attack me and gave me this cut on my cheek see and i think that makes us even and then Finn said i didn't know you had a dad and then pb said let me explain and then she explained the something she told the others and he was happy to know that their was another human in the world.

5 minuets before Finn and the gang came along pb was sleeping in the bed and Chris was walking his ways to the room but he saw a different room where some throwing knifes,throwing stars and poisons where and so he too them and put them in his coat and went and to the room where he was heading and he saw pb or what he would call Bonnie (and you know how that turned out).

present Finn asked what Chris was going to do now and Chris replied i don't know and pb said he can stay with her in the castle and Chris asked no i couldn't Bonnie i don't want to you too much trouble and pb replied by saying that it's no trouble and besides your my dad that's the least i can do for you and Chris said OK but only if your OK with it and pb said to peppermint butler if their is any rooms he can stay in and peppermint said yes i do think there is a room where lord hellfire can stay in and Chris said excuse me but what do you meen by lord and peppermint butler said since you are the princess's father calling you that lord or something just as good would be dishonoring all butlers and Chris said OK then peppermint butler said lord Hellfire please follow me and i will show you the room you can stay in.  
When they left Marcy said bonibel i just don't trust him and why does he call you Bonnie and not bonibel and pb replied Bonnie is just a nick name he gave me and please try to get along and try to trust him and now if you will excuse me i have some duties i have to attend to and Marcy asked Finn and Jake to can you keep an eye on Chris and they said sure.

i will try to get the next chapter out as soon as i can


End file.
